Our Secret
by TasteTheFairy
Summary: When Kagome returnes from home, only Sango is there to greet her, telling her that the others left. What happens when someone kindnaps both girls, and makes them their pets! One-shot w/ OC.


One shot - Our Secret - Kagome and Sango Rated: M - Story: Inuyasha

~**So this is my first one shot, so be nice. Also, i know my grammer and spelling is really bad..so if there is anyone who would like to be a beta to my one-shot's and stories, please tell me. i would love that very much. and don't forget to review, love to hear what my readers think (good, or bad)~**

**I do not own the show/story of Inuyasha..i have no rights to it..but i wished ^^**

"Let us Go!" Screamed Kagome. Kagome was thrown on a bed full of red silks. Lying next to her was Sango, she was knock out from a hard blow she had received from one of the guards that had brought them here. *How did this day go so wrong?* thought Kagome.

The day started off as any other day for Kagome. She just came back from her time and was sitting on the edge of the well. Inuyasha hadn't come and get her when her three day off was up, so she decided that she would go back to the other side before he came and pester about how slow she was, and if she was anything like Kikyo, she wouldn't be so weak. Kagome really didn't like how people compared her to the women of earth and bone. It's wasn't fair! She was nothing like Kikyo, and she was going to prove it to Inuyasha and anyone else who thought other wise. But when she reached the top of the well, Inuyasha wasn't there, but instead Sango was sitting in the grass not to far from the well. Kagome waved to Sango, and once Sango notice Kagome, she waved back. "Hey! Where is Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome. Sango put down the book that Kagome gave her a while back from her time. It was a romance novel. An American romance novel none the less. It was about fairies and tall dark handsome highlanders, who can travel back and forth through time. Great book. "Someone from a small village in the south came running yesterday, claiming there are demons attacking his village, and a white baboon was leading them. So Inuyasha and the rest went ahead, I said I would stay back and wait for you." said Sango.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"No problem, but we better be get going and catch up to the rest. It's a three day trip there, longer if we have to walk." Sango got up and put her book into her little pouch. "Got it." comment Kagome. And then they were off on the two tail cat.

On the way, they notice some fires from the distance, so they went down to investigate. A large net came upon them, and grabbed both Kagome and Sango. Sango was trying to fight off the many demon guards she could, but was knocked out by a hilt of a sword from one of the demons that came behind her. Kagome found her bow and arrow next to Kilala, who passed out as well from being thrown so hard to the ground. Talk about a cat landing on all fours. Kagome was shooting her arrows, as best as she could, intill one of the demons caught her, and made her drop her weapons. He was an owl demon, very pretty. Fathers encircled his wrist, and he had white and black hair, his eyes were a yellow cream color. He tied Kagome by the wrist, and lifted her up on one of the many horses, Sango was thrown on a horse next to her.

And that's how we came about, laying on a red silk bed. Kagome's wrist were stilled tied, the rope irritating her soft milk skin. The room was nice decorated scenery; walls were gold, with red trimming, furniture was lined against the walls. And the bed they were in had a canopy. It was made for a princess.

"Ag, what happen." Sango stirred on the bed, and was sitting up right. "Sango!" Kagome threw herself at her, and started to whimper. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and buried her face in the nape of her neck. "What's going on?" Asked Kagome. "I don't know." Replied Sango. At that minute the doors swung open, and a dark tall owl demon came walking in. The last owl Kagome saw was indeed attractive, but this demon, he top the cake; he even beats Inuyasha. His skin was tanned, and had black markings, like tribal tattoos, his hair was in a braid, and guessing if he let it down it would reached to his buttocks. Eyes were a dark shade of yellow, close to gold. It was alluring. He didn't have a shirt on, and his muscles were very toned and shaped. He walked to the bed were Kagome and Sango were sitting. "Well, what do I have here?" Both women sat there glaring at the specter. "Aw, don't look at me in such a way. After all you two are my pretty little pets."

"What are you saying?"

"We are not your pets!" Screamed both girls.

"Yes you are, and you shall call me Master, and only Master. If you dare call me by anything else, you will be punished!"

"You BASTARD!" Sango jumped from her spot and lung at the demon. She tried to swing at him, but he merely caught her wrist. He slap her across the face sending her back to the bed.

"SANGO!" Screamed Kagome.

"I told you. You are mine for the taking, and what ever I want to do to you."

"What do you want from us?" pleaded Kagome. "What ever I want. And right now I want a show."

"A show?" Kagome looked at Sango with fear in her eyes.

"Yes. A show. You women in odd clothing.."

"My name is Kagome!"

"Kagome, lick the Slayer's face. Kiss her wound all better."

Kagome looked at Sango, she couldn't possibly do such things to her best friend. "Do it Kagome, before he hurts you." Kagome looked at her best friend. She slid closer to her. Grabbing Sango's face, Kagome gently licked her wounded cheek, tasting the metal. "Good, now kiss her." said the demon.

"What? No!" The demon looked at Kagome, raising his hand in the air. "Don't!" Then all of a sudden Kagome was being kissed by her friend. Wide eyes staring at her. She couldn't believe this, it can't be.

Sango was licking the edge of Kagome mouth, asking to enter. Kagome couldn't understand why this was happing. Something strange was forming inside of her gut, and slightly tickled, and between her thighs was getting moist. Could she really be getting wet for her best friend; but then again, this never happen to her before. Before she knew it, she was lying down on the red silk, with Sango on top of her. "I'm so sorry, Kagome." whimper Sango. Kagome looked up at her friend with tears streaming down her face. "Don't be." trying to give a comfort smile to her best friend and sister.

"Get off of her." Sango did what she was told and crawled off of Kagome. The owl climb into the bed behind Sango. "Now women, sit there and touch yourself while I pleasure your friend."

"But.." The demon grabbed Sango's chin roughly telling Kagome that he would hurt her if she didn't listen to him. Kagome sat up straight like Sango, sitting on her knees. Kagome slowly lifted her skirt, and slowly glided her hand down her underwear. "Good girl. Now watch."

The demon sliced Sango's slayer uniform. Her breast pooping out of its cage. "How lovely you look my pet." Sango was trying her hardest to not to cry. The demon claws was circling her breast taunting her perked nipples to become harder. Sango arched her back, trying desperately to hold a moan. While his left hand was playing with her breast, his other went down to her "V", her untouched, private part. He flicked her clit, and Sango couldn't help it but to moan. *I've never been touch there before.* "Please..d..don't" Sango stutter.

The demon chuckled. "How is that a pretty little human girl like yourself has never been touched before?" He just lightly was stroking the outer line of her entrance. "Your already drench for me, how nice." Sango whimpered. "Please, stop." The smile on the demons face grew wider. He stuck his forefinger into her, Sango arched her back again, and started to moan louder when the demon started to thrust his fingure in and out of her.

Kagome sat there watching in horror. *Sango looks like she's enjoying it.* Kagome began the same process she saw the demon do to her best friend. It's not like I never touched myself before, what teenage girl hasn't, but I wonder what it would feel like if Inuyasha ever touched me like that. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sango moan. Kagome looked up and saw that the demon was on top of her, thrusting in and out. Kagome couldn't hold the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Sango couldn't take it anymore, with the demons fingers inside of her. He now put two more fingers inside of her, stretching her, and exposing her further. *Oh my, this feels so good, and yet this is so wrong.* The demon was nipping at her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

The demon spun her around, and roughly laid her on her back. His fingers never leaving her. Sango started to move with his fingers, squirming with ever thrust, and every flick. "Say it. Say it that you want me inside of you. Say it." Sango squirming to his will, she couldn't hold it anymore, she need more. "Please.."

"Please what?" The demon thrust his fingers into her harder, Sango groan. "Please Master. I need more!" He slowly moved his fingers out of her, Sango cried. "Good girl." he climbed on top of her, he positioned himself at her entrance, his tip barely in her. "Beg for it." Sango looked up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "Please…I'm..begging you ." without another word he thrusts into her, not being gentle. Sango cried from the pain, she could feel the warm liquid of her blood running down her leg. After sometime, the pain vanished, and was replaced with pleasure. She felt so wrong, but it felt so good. Sango heard Kagome whimper. She looked towards her best friend, and saw that Kagome was masturbating to the fucking she was getting from the demon. The demon notice Kagome watching. "Come here wench."

Kagome looked into the eyes of the demon, and she slowly crawled her way to Sango. The demon got up, Sango whimpering from the lost of her pleasure. The demon flipped Sango over so she was positioned on top of him resting on his hips. "Women, come to me. Let me have a taste of your sweets." Kagome came closer to his face not knowing what he meant what he said. "Women, don't be shy. Lay your wetness on top of my mouth." Kagome looked puzzled. *Does he mean, for me to sit on top of his face?* Thought Kagome. She didn't want to get hit, so she did what she thought he wanted her to do. She slowly climbed on top of his face, then all of a sudden his wet tongue lick her entrance. Kagome moan so load, she had never felt this good in her life. *Is this what the other girls in school meant, about this feeling?*

Sango watched Kagome's face with pure ecstasy. Sango wanted that feeling, she wanted to feel all the pleasure. Sango was still resting on the demons hips and decided to position herself on top of him. She slowly mounted his hardness. The demon released a moan. Kagome feeling the vibration of his moan screamed. She was so close to her release. The demon moaned again, feeling Kagome loved the vibration of his mouth. Kagome screamed again.

Sango was riding the demons hard cock, she never done this before, so she slowly moved her hips to the side. The demon grabbed Sango's hips and started to guide her up and down his cock. Sango loving the feel. She was close to come as well, before she knew it, she came in a gush. Sango feel forward in between Kagome breast. Both girls breathing heavily. Sango started to massage Kagome's breast, show the same attention she got from the demon before. Kagome moaned from the sensation she was getting from Sango and the demon. Sango started to move once again to the demon, in the same rhythm. The threesome load moans could be heard through out the grounds, if so was possible.

Again Kagome and Sango came, screaming their pleasures. The demon shoved Kagome away; having enough of her flavor. Sango was still on top of the demon, moving her hips. He stopped her, and Sango grounded, not liking the fact that he stop her. He shoved her next to Kagome, both girls lying next to each other breathless. The demon smiled. "You women. You have yet to feel me inside of you." The demon flipped Kagome over to her stomach, and lifted her hips into the air. "What a wonderful ass you have." His hands moving over her plump cheeks. "I believe you little whore, will enjoy this. Now ask for it, beg for it, like your slayer friend." Kagome wiggled her hips wanting the feeling that Sango had. "Please Master, I want it too!" The demons smile widen, and he slowly put himself into her waiting cunt. Kagome screamed from the pain, it hurt to much. "Ah, so tight, just like the slayer. So beautiful!"

Sango, moved her legs between Kagome's face, wanted to feel Kagome's tongue lap her wetness.

Kagome, knowing what Sango wanted, started to lick her. Kagome moved her hands between her friends legs, and open her wet lips, making her wider. Kagome slowly finger her, her so slightly trying hard to not cut her with her nails. Sango loving the feeling, came. Kagome hand was soak with Sango's juices. Kagome looked at her hand seeing that it was dripping. She licked her fingers wandering what her friend taste like. She was sweet, a little his of saltiness but very sweet. Kagome laid her mouth over Sango's lips, and started to lap up her juices. Kagome moaning from the hard pounding that the demon was giving her. *God this feels amazing!* she thought. Sango cried from the vibration from Kagome, and started to move her hips, wanting Kagome's tongue to go further.

The demon was moaning from his pleasure, loving the feel of his new human pets. Ah, how these two new girls felt against him. It was like nothing has ever had before; it was pure amazing. Yes he has other pets. Many pets in fact, but these two beauties take the top. He has never had anyone like these two, and he plans on keeping them, and using them. He knows he would never get tired of them. He might as well throw his other pets away. Perhaps he should give them to his men, and he will keep these two. Yes, that sounds like a very nice plan, indeed.

The demon was thrown out of his thoughts when heard the women he was fucking; believe her name was Kagome; moan. He was watching how she licked her friend the slayer, he knew her name was Sango, for Kagome has screamed it out enough, for his sensitive ears. They both were enjoying this. Oh, how this made him harder, and how he wanted to come inside of her. But no, he had other plans, before he came. He felt Kagome come, her wetness splurging all over his dick. Hearing Sango come as well, watching as Kagome licked and sucked at her juices. He was ready to come, but he wanted to feel their mouths, and wet tongues on his cock. He came out of Kagome, hearing her protest. "Slayer, he needs some attention." The demon pointed to his cock. Sango crawled over to him on all fours. She looked up at him, and her tongue slowly licking his hardness, tasting Kagome's juices in the process. The demon moaned, he grabbed Kagome's arm, and forced her up to her knees. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring her, tasting her. His hand went inside of Kagome's wetness, thrusting her with his fingers. Sango warped her mouth around the demons cock. Her hand reaching to her own lips, and started to masturbate. He gasped, and moaned from Sango's tongue exploring him. Kagome's hand trailed down under Sango's chin, touching his sack; massaging his balls. The demon let go of Kagome's mouth. Sango sped up her pace; sucking, licking and doing all sorts of tricks to him. Kagome moved her hand to the same pace with Sango. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was so close to his climax. Sango pushed further. His cock was deep inside her throat. It was hard to breath, not being use to it. She learned fast to breath through her nose. He couldn't hold it any longer. He had reached his climax. He came hard into Sango's mouth. Sango and Kagome both came, screaming in pure pleasure. The threesome fell onto the bed. The demon fell between Kagome and Sango. Breathing heavy.

"Perfect." A knock came from the sliding door. "What is it?" Growled the demon. "Lord Rye, a half-breed and a monk are out side. They are requesting your audience." said the guard.

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome. Sango tighten Kagome hand, trying to keep her silent.

"You know the half-breed?" asked the Lord. Both girls looked away from the demon.

"So you two do know the half-breed." He went to grab his clothing from the floor.

"It seems the half-breed is here for you two. Well I'm not going to give you two up so easily. You two are my prize." Lord Rye walked out of the room leaving the two women in the bed.

"I can't believe we did that." Said Sango. Kagome scurried off the bed, searching for her school uniform. Sango looked around, finding her slayer uniform on the floor next rip to pieces. "Um, Kagome?" Kagome looked up to Sango, and notice what Sango was worried about. "I can't tell the monk. He can't know what happen. What do I do?" Sango started to cry, Kagome ran to her sister, and held her. "I know, I can't tell Inuyasha either." Tears streaming down both their face. "I got it!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and rushed to the bathroom.

Kagome and Sango took a quick bath, scrubbing the event they both had. Kagome left Sango in the bath, and ran out of the room to the main bedroom. She walked back in with two kimono's in her hand.

"I figure, if we took a bath, Inuyasha wouldn't smell us and we can just tell them that we were kidnap and put into these kimono's. The reason why they put us in these kimono's is a mystery."

"Wow Kagome, I would have never thought." Kagome smile disappeared. "I don't like lying. I don't like lying period, but I don't know what I would do if Inuyasha ever found out what happen here." Kagome lowered her head, and tears ran down in a river. "He will hate me. He will never love me, and he will never see me as _me_, just Kikyo." Sango got out of her warm bath, and ran to her friend. "Don't worry. He will never find out. It will be our little secret." Kagome nod in agreement, rubbing the tears away.

Kagome and Sango were putting on their new clothing, when they heard a large bang. "That must be Inuyasha." comment Kagome.

"We better get going." Sango took Kagome's hand and ran out of the room. They ran down a long hallway. Soon they reached a double sliding door. Behind the door the girls good hear voices. "That's Inuyasha voice." Said Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome. "You ready?" asked Sango. Kagome just nod. Sango open the door, holding Kagome's hand. They both walked outside, to sight of amazement. Inuyasha had a foot on top of the demon, Lord Rye. Kagome saw him, and ran in tears. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was running to him, before he knew it, Kagome's arms were wrapped around Inuyasha neck. "Hey, Kag's. You alright." Kagome looked up at him, tears beaming in her eyes. "Why you crying? What did I do?" screeched Inuyasha. Kagome chuckled. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She let go of him and smiled.

**The Next day**

"So are you and Sango ever going to tell us what happen to you two?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled. "Nope." Both girls said. "Oh why not?" whined Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, ears twitching. "Sit boy." Dirt was flying every where, and Inuyasha was in a steep crater. "He just never learns, does he?" Asked Shippo. "Nope he doesn't" replied Miroku.

The two girls looked at each other with a perfect smile on their lips, with a secret behind it.

**~The End~ **

**TTF~Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
